


Cultural Significance

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet learns of an Earth day of unluck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Significance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



Ratchet dropped his spanner, and as he picked it up, Miko chased Raf by too close to him, so that he had to move. Which meant he stood up too close to a shelf, and his helm clanked into the railing.

"If one more thing happens today…" he muttered.

"Having a Friday the thirteenth?" Jack asked helpfully. Ratchet watched him a moment, accessing the data from the Internet, because Jack was obviously not referring to either the day or date without some kind of cultural significance.

"Such superstition is hardly applicable."

"And yet, I have seen you drop three tools, smack your head, and drop a tote on your foot," Jack pointed out. "You sure there's not something in that superstition?"

Before Ratchet could answer, the alert came in that Decepticon activity had come to attention. Ratchet calibrated the report and sensors to better get a feel for it as the others came into the bay.

"Starscream," he said aloud.

"Yep. Friday the thirteenth."

This time Ratchet didn't counter Jack's words. If ill-luck could exist, Starscream was its poster mech.


End file.
